


Chico Heterosexual

by MarcelaV



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelaV/pseuds/MarcelaV
Summary: Joven, ojos verdes y apuesto, Erick atrae atención no deseada en la cárcel. Cuando su compañero de celda le ofrece protección, Erick acepta la oferta, aun cuando él no confía en el hombre. Poco sabe él sobre cuánto esto cambiará su vida. Cuando es liberado de la prisión, Erick se encuentra a sí mismo necesitando y queriendo cosas que no debería desear. Erick es heterosexual. Él Lo es. Él tiene una novia. Lo qué pasó en la prisión se quedó en la prisión - o eso Erick se dice a sí mismo.Hasta que se encuentra con su ex compañero de celda de nuevo.Christopher.El hombre al que odia y anhela.
Relationships: Erick Brian Colón/Christopher Vélez





	1. Derecho en la Prisión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Solo deciros que absolutamente nada es mío, es una adaptación de una novela escrita por ALESSANDRA HAZARD. 
> 
> Todos los créditos absolutos son para ella.

La madre de Erick solía decirle que un día su rostro lo metería en problemas.

Parecía que hoy era el día.

Manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo, Colón siguió al guardia a su celda, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño en su mameluco nuevo. Como un criminal.

Erick casi se rió de sí mismo. Él era un criminal ahora, después de haber sido condenado a un año en prisión por conducir bajo influencia y herido a otra persona. Había sido un accidente, pero a nadie le importó.

Bueno, a él sí, y a Nadia- su novia- también lo hizo, y su madre había llorado cuando la sentencia fue leída.

Erick tragó, recordando la expresión impactada de su mamá. Ella se veía tan pequeña y vieja de repente, y fue su culpa. Ella siempre se preocupó demasiado por él.

Empujó el pensamiento lejos, tratando de ignorar a los otros prisioneros golpeando contra las barras y mirando de reojo mientras él pasaba. Ellos gritaban obscenidades que hicieron a su estómago girar en nudos y a la bilis subir a su garganta.

Esperaba que no fuera obvio lo asustado que estaba. Él no era exactamente bajo - era más alto que el promedio, y tenía algunos músculos decentes - pero no era ni modo tan grande como algunos de esos chicos. Ellos parecían construidos como tanques. La verdad sea dicha, Erick estaba completamente aterrorizado, y una vez más, quería patearse a sí mismo por emborracharse y terminar en este lío. Cuando saliera de aquí, él nunca, nunca, se emborracharía otra vez - si es que saldría de aquí en absoluto. Él estaría compartiendo su celda con alguien que muy probablemente era más fuerte, más duro y malo que él - con un criminal real.

El guardia lo empujó dentro de la celda. La puerta se cerró y trabó detrás de él, con un alto y de algún modo indiferente "clic".

Erick se humedeció los labios, mirando a su compañero de celda.

El chico estaba tumbado en la litera inferior, sus ojos cerrados, por lo que Erick tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Era alto y bien construido. Pelo tinturado castaño con toques de rubio y corto, nariz pequeña, cejas gruesas, piel pálida y cara afilada. Parecía casi un soldado, pero no del todo. Él estaría probablemente alrededor de los treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco como máximo.

"¿Has terminado de mirar?", El tipo dijo, sin abrir sus ojos.

Erick se estremeció. "Uhm, sí. Lo siento."

"La litera de arriba es mía."

Erick quería preguntar por qué él estaba acostado en su litera entonces, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ser un sabelotodo irritante no era probablemente una buena idea.

"Soy Erick."

El chico abrió los ojos. Eran marrón claro y extrañamente intensos. Su mirada recorrió a Erick antes de lamerse los labios.

"Encantado de conocerte, Erick. ¿Qué tan bien chupas la polla?"

Erick se sonrojó, dando un paso atrás. "Soy heterosexual."

El hombre levantó las cejas, mirando vagamente divertido. "Todo el mundo es heterosexual aquí, Ojos Verdes".

"¡Tengo una novia!"

El tipo no parecía impresionado. "La mayoría de nosotros tenemos esposas y novias de regreso a casa." Él salió de la litera. Un depredador, pensó Erick.

Parecía un depredador.

Con su corazón en la garganta, Erick dio un paso atrás.

Pero en lugar de abusar de él, el hombre extendió su mano para un apretón de manos. "Soy Christopher."

Desconcertado, Erick estrechó la mano con cautela.

"Probablemente ha sido un largo día para ti", dijo Christopher. "Ve a dormir. Nadie deambula durante la noche."

"Sí, está bien," dijo, inmensamente aliviado. El tipo había estado probablemente sólo bromeando cuando dijo eso de chuparle la polla. Por supuesto que estaba bromeando.

"No voy a follarte esta noche", dijo Christopher. "Buenas noches."

Erick parpadeó. "Pero ¿qué? ¡No vas a follarme en ningún momento, amigo!"

Christopher sonrió. Fue una sorprendentemente bonita sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y parejos. Se acercó más a él hasta que no estaban siquiera a una pulgada de distancia. Colón tragó, muy consciente de que el hombre era más alto que él y mucho más amplio de hombros.

"Vamos a cortar por lo sano", dijo Christopher suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Voy a follarte. Va a pasar y es mejor que tú te acostumbres a la idea. Tienes suerte de que estás conmigo. Yo no te voy a lastimar, no te obligaré a tomarme, y te protegeré de los demás, si chupas mi polla bien. Créeme, otros chicos no serían tan agradables como yo."

"Si no me vas a obligar, entonces no pasará", dijo Erick, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "Lo siento, pero realmente soy heterosexual. Tengo una novia que amo."

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Christopher riera. "Tienes suerte de que aquí estaremos aburridos como el infierno y me gusta un buen desafío."

Antes de que Erick pudiera decir algo, Christopher se subió a la litera de arriba y al poco tiempo estaba dormido.

Erick se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo.

Apenas durmió esa noche.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Pero no fue tan malo como él había esperado - y temido.

El día transcurrió suficientemente normal. Sí, él recibió más miradas lascivas y fue más manoseado de lo que había sido nunca en su vida, pero no fue tan malo. Nadie trató de atacarlo. Nadie intentó... cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando su día de trabajo había terminado, era la hora de la ducha - algo que había estado temiendo todo el día.

Una vez en las duchas, Erick no sabía para que lado girar. Él no quería que otros reclusos comieran con los ojos su polla, pero no quería darle la espalda a nadie, tampoco. Así que se lavó, torpemente cambiando y girando. Había chicos manoseándose entre sí y algunos haciendo más que eso, pero los guardias no parecían interesados en detenerlos, mientras pareciera mayormente consensual. E incluso si no lo era, no parecían demasiado deseosos de hacer algo. Había un tipo grande en la esquina opuesta forzando su polla en la garganta de otro tipo. Erick intentó muy duro no mirar en esa dirección. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Vio a muchos otros chicos mirándolo con interés, pero nadie intentó nada. Erick sospechó que tenía algo que ver con Christopher, quien se quedó cerca de él, en silencio y con cara de piedra.

Decidiendo que nadie iba a atacarlo, Erick se relajó un poco.

Fue un error.

A mitad de la ducha, lo sintió: una mano en su culo.

Erick se congeló y luego miró a Christopher. "Mantén tus manos para ti mismo," dijo entre dientes. Él sabía que era mejor no hacer toda una escena. Colón podría no saber mucho acerca de la jerarquía en la prisión, pero sabía lo suficiente. Él sabía que Christopher tendría que demostrar quien estaba a cargo aquí si Erick le hacía parecer débil.

Christopher lo miró con calma, ojos ilegibles. "Tengo que demostrar a todos que eres mío" dijo en voz baja. "Si no lo hago, otros chicos tendrán ideas. Tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

Erick le clavó la mirada, y por mucho que lo odiaba, el chico tenía razón. Si tuviera que elegir entre ser considerado el juguete de su compañero de celda y ser follado a repetición por otros, él sabía lo que elegiría.

Así que no se alejó, dejando a Christopher mantener una mano de propietario en su trasero. Su rostro estaría probablemente de color rojo brillante - era un duro golpe a su masculinidad. Se preguntó si así era cómo las mujeres se sentían cuando los hombres las trataban como objetos.

Cuando el tiempo de la ducha hubo finalmente terminado, sacó la mano de Christopher fuera, se vistió y se dirigió de nuevo a la celda rápidamente. Christopher no regresó de inmediato.

Cuando lo hizo, Erick se tensó involuntariamente, apretando el libro que estaba tratando - y fallando de leer.

"Relájate, Labios Sensuales", Christopher dijo con un bufido.

"No me llames así."

"Te llamaré como yo quiera."

Erick sintió una oleada de rabia impotente, pero no dijo nada. La verdad sea dicha, Christopher le ponía nervioso. Él era diferente de otros internos: tranquilo e intenso de un modo extraño. Él no levantaba su voz, no alardeaba como otros reclusos lo hacían, pero por lo que Erick había visto ese día, Christopher parecía muy respetado, incluso temido.

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?", Preguntó Erick, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

"Por matar ocho personas en un centro comercial", dijo Christopher, mirándolo a los ojos.

Erick parpadeó. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Christopher hizo un gesto de encogimiento que podría interpretarse en ambos sentidos. Erick realmente esperaba que él estuviera bromeando.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", Christopher dijo de repente, mirándolo.

"Veintitrés."

Christopher lo observó durante unos momentos antes de meterse en su litera. Qué tipo tan extraño.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y la vida de la prisión no era nada como Erick imaginó. Por un lado, era mucho más aburrida de lo que había pensado nunca. No podía hacer nada de lo que quisiera. Todo lo que hacía era controlado y regulado, y estaba comenzando lentamente a volverlo loco. A veces estaba tan aburrido que sentía como si tuviera que hacer algo drástico sólo para escapar de la monotonía. Ahora podía entender por qué había tanta violencia en la cárcel: la gente tenía que entretenerse.

Le alteraba y le daba miedo el que estaba empezando a identificarse con esos criminales.

Los otros reclusos mayormente lo dejaban solo, pero Erick no se hacía ilusiones sobre eso. Vio las miradas que otros hombres le dieron. Él era de piel bronceada, de ojos verdes y malditamente demasiado "bonito" para no llamar la atención. Tanto como él odiaba tener que depender de Christopher, el tipo era lo único que mantenía a otros lejos. Para el final de la segunda semana, Erick estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la mano en señal de posesividad de Christopher sobre él en las duchas que simplemente la ignoraba.

Pero a pesar de que él sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era la puta de Christopher, ser llamado así en su cara era una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Yo no soy su puta", espetó cuando Joel, el hombre con el que había formado una amistad tentativa de algún tipo, lo llamó así en tono de broma. "Él no me está follando."

Joel le dio una mirada extraña y no dijo nada.

Erick no pensó nada de eso hasta que regresó esa noche a su celda y encontró a Christopher esperando por él. Y él estaba enojado como el infierno, sus cejas dibujadas en una línea, con los labios apretados juntos.

Christopher estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera parpadear. Él empujó a Erick contra la pared, presionando su brazo contra su garganta.

"¿Quieres que te mate? Me hiciste quedar como un jodido mentiroso. ¿Es esa tu gratitud?"

Erick se humedeció los labios. "Lo lamento. No pensé que Joel le diría a nadie".

Christopher se burló. "Tú eres un bebé tan ingenuo. Nunca confíes en nadie."

"¿Y debo confiar en ti?"

Christopher sonrió. "No deberías confiar en mí, tampoco." Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Su rostro era sombrío ahora. "Si las personas te llaman mi puta, tú dices que eres mi puta. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Jódete" Erick intentó empujarlo lejos, pero sólo terminó frotándose contra Christopher.

"Lo haré," Christopher murmuró en su oído, mordiéndolo.

Erick se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda."

"Tú estarás rogándome pronto", dijo Christopher, presionándose cada vez más contra él. Su peso, su fuerza, su olor... Estaba abrumando los sentidos de Erick en un extraño e inquietante modo.

"Nunca."

Christopher se empujó alejándose. Erick exhaló.

"Bien. Si tú no quieres mi protección, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Voy a dejar que la gente sepa que me importa un carajo si alguien te toca."

Erick tragó al recordar las miradas que otros reclusos le dieron en las duchas. Su culo pasando de uno a otro recluso no era su idea de diversión. Podría odiar a Christopher, pero al menos era poco probable que el tipo lo forzara. No porque él fuera tan buen tipo - Christopher era un idiota, pero era un idiota al que le gustaba jugar juegos mentales y que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que Erick le rogara que lo follara. Y ya que nunca iba a pasar, él estaba más seguro con Christopher. Probablemente. "Espera-no."

Christopher no se regodeó, pero Erick realmente no lo había esperado.

Christopher solo asintió y dijo: "Ahora ve a dormir."

"Tú no eres mí jefe," Erick murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero él hizo lo que le dijo.

* * *

La siguiente vez en las duchas, el dedo enjabonado de Christopher se deslizó entre sus nalgas.

Erick se congeló. "Tu dijiste que no me forzarías," dijo entre dientes.

"No lo estoy haciendo y no lo haré", dijo Christopher, empujando el dedo dentro de él lentamente. "Tengo que tocarte para asegurarnos de que los demás me vean tocándote. Si no lo hago, ellos van a empezar a pensar que tú me has envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique."

Erick resopló él ni siquiera podía imaginar eso - pero se obligó a relajarse. Christopher estaba en lo cierto, maldito sea.

El dedo empujó más profundo. No hacía realmente daño, pero se sentía extraño. Muy extraño.

El dedo salió, luego de nuevo se movió dentro. El rostro de Erick se volvió caliente. Tenía el dedo de otro hombre en su culo. No podía creer que tenía el dedo de un hombre en su culo.

El dedo rozó algo dentro de él, y los ojos de Erick se ampliaron, su boca cayendo abierta mientras un rayo de placer disparó a través de él.

"Dile hola a tu próstata", dijo Christopher contra su oreja por detrás, cepillando ese lugar de nuevo.

"P-para," Erick susurró, odiando lo insegura que su voz sonaba. En contra de su voluntad, su polla empezó a endurecerse.

"Esto es lo único que voy a hacer", dijo Christopher. "Tú puedes masturbarte."

"Que te jodan", Erick dijo débilmente mientras Christopher movió el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente. Se cuestionó cómo muchas personas estarían viéndolos ahora mismo. Él no miró.

"Te gusta esto", dijo Christopher en su oído.

"No lo hace."

"Lo hace", dijo Christopher, frotándole la próstata de nuevo.

"Soy heterosexual." Erick no pudo contener un gemido mientras lo dijo.

"Por supuesto que lo eres." Christopher empezó a mover el dedo rápidamente. "Simplemente te gusta tener mi dedo en el culo".

Erick se mordió el labio para evitarse a sí mismo gemir nuevamente. "No."

"¿No? Bien." Christopher le lamió la oreja y sacó el dedo. "Vas a estar rogándome por esto pronto."

Erick cerró los ojos. Se sentía extraño. Vacío.

"Te odio", dijo, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Christopher. Trató duro de no mirar la erección de Christopher.

"Por supuesto que sí, Bonito."

* * *

Al día siguiente, su novia fue a visitarlo.

Erick la miró a través del cristal que los separaba y trató de encontrar algo que decir. Nadia se veía increíble, como de costumbre, su cara en forma de corazón muy bonita y muy femenina. Ella también parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Cómo... cómo estás?", Dijo al teléfono.

Erick sonrió con ironía. "¿Cómo crees?"

"Tú... te ves bien", dijo Nadia después de un momento.

Casi se echó a reír. Si ella sólo supiera. Si ella sólo supiera lo mucho que le hubiera gustado no verse bien. Si hubiera sido feo, nadie le habría regalado una segunda mirada.

Si hubiera sido feo, Christopher - Erick empujó el pensamiento lejos. No; no iba a pensar en ello. No ahora, no con su novia aquí.

"Gracias", murmuró, con torpeza. "¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien", respondió Nadia.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Erick la miró fijamente, evaluándola. La echaba de menos, echaba de menos su vieja vida antes de todo esto. Él la amaba. Y sin embargo... Se sentía tan desconectado de ella.

Ella pertenecía a otro mundo. Un mundo en el que él era sólo un chico promedio, que no obtenía manoseos públicos y folladas con los dedos de otro hombre.

Con su rostro caliente, Erick desvió la mirada y miró hacia abajo. "Tú no tienes que visitarme, ya sabes," él dijo sin mirarla. "Tú no tienes que esperar por mí. Un año es mucho tiempo."

Silencio.

"¿T-ú... tú quieres que te espere?"

Suspirando, Erick se pasó una mano por la cara. "No tengo derecho de pedirte eso. Yo la cagué, ahora estoy pagando por mi estupidez." Él le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Tú no tienes que esperarme - solamente si tu realmente quieres hacerlo."

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Despacio, ella asintió.

"Su tiempo se ha terminado", dijo el guardia, caminando hacia él.

Erick colgó y dejó que el guardia lo guiara alejándose, con el corazón pesado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Nadia no lo habría querido de todos modos si se enteraba lo que había estado sucediendo.

Era lo mejor.

* * *

Se convirtió en una rutina. Cada vez que estaban en las duchas, Christopher deslizó un dedo dentro de él, y para finales del mes, Erick estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que el dedo de Christopher no encontró ninguna resistencia. En realidad... él había empezado a sentir como si un dedo no fuera suficiente. Él como que quería más. Y él realmente quería correrse, pero se negó a masturbarse con el dedo de Christopher en él. Se negó a darle a Christopher la satisfacción.

Erick lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y odiaba que últimamente había llegado al punto de tenerla medio-dura cuando ellos iban a las duchas. Odiaba que a él se le pusiera dura como piedra al momento en que el dedo de Christopher tocaba el agujero de su culo. Odiaba que él comenzaba a retorcerse con el dedo de Christopher.

Odiaba que él quería más.

Erick estaba tan frustrado sexualmente últimamente que se sentía listo para golpear a alguien. Preferiblemente a Christopher.

Se rompió dos semanas más tarde.

Estaban en las duchas de nuevo. Erick tenía la frente apretada contra la pared, mientras que Christopher empujaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su agujero. Era demasiado lento y Erick no podía soportarlo. Él empujó hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando el dedo de Christopher frotó con fuerza contra su próstata. Personas los estaban mirando, pero Erick no pudo obligarse a que le importe. Él estaba demasiado ido para que le importara.

Él gimió cuando Christopher empujó otro resbaladizo dedo dentro y comenzó a follarlo con ellos. Se sintió bien. Tan bien. Erick cerró los ojos y, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su polla, comenzó masturbarse.

Trató de pensar en su novia, pero la gran mano de Christopher acariciando su estómago y culo lo hizo imposible. Tenía los dedos de un hombre en su culo y le encantaba. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba cuan malo y sucio - y gay - era.

Erick gimió cuando los dedos de Christopher comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Él quería venirse. Él estaba ardiendo con ganas de ello. Acarició su polla, pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios mientras Christopher torturaba su próstata. Él no era gay. No lo era. Pero Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Christopher metió un tercer dedo en él, y la quemadura hizo a Erick gritar y correrse, temblando con todo su cuerpo, sus rodillas apenas sosteniéndolo.

Cuando Erick abrió los ojos, la realización de lo que acababa de suceder lo golpeó duro: Se vino con los dedos de Christopher dentro de él. Otro hombre le había hecho acabar. Y todo el mundo lo vio.

Aturdido, Erick saltó alejándose de Christopher. Se enjabonó todo, tratando de ignorar los silbidos.

Se negó a mirar a Christopher.

* * *

Ellos no hablaron sobre ello.

Erick ignoró a Christopher, y Christopher le dejó ignorarlo.

La próxima vez que estuvieron en las duchas, Erick se tensó, esperando que Christopher empujara sus dedos dentro de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Eso desequilibró a Erick.

Se dijo a sí mismo que se alegraba - y lo hacía. Ser penetrado con dedos en público iba más allá de lo mortificante.

Él se alegraba.

* * *

Algunas semanas pasaron, y todo lo que Christopher hizo fue acariciarlo un poco. A veces, manoseaba el culo de Erick y masajeaba su agujero, pero nunca empujó los dedos dentro de su culo de nuevo. La peor parte fue, que Erick todavía tenía una erección, incluso cuando la mano de Christopher apenas tocaba su culo.

Eso lo confundió y le hizo enojarse con sí mismo. Y le molestaba que Christopher constantemente caminara alrededor sin camisa. Un fanfarrón.

"¿No tienes una camisa?" Erick espetó una noche.

Christopher solo lo miró por un largo rato, con los ojos brillantes. "Nunca te molestó antes."

Erick frunció el ceño.

La mirada evaluadora que Christopher le dio le hizo sentirse incómodo.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Erick.

"¿Quieres algo, Erick?"

Erick. Su propio nombre sonaba extraño. Christopher generalmente lo llamaba alguna forma ridícula, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba.

"No sé lo que quieres decir." Erick giró sobre su estómago, decidido a ignorarlo.

Pero Christopher no le dejó ignorarlo.

Se tensó cuando sintió a Christopher sentarse en su litera junto a él.

Una gran mano tocándole el culo.

"¿Quieres que te toque?" La voz de Christopher era tranquila.

Erick se humedeció los labios. "No."

Un dedo se deslizó bajo sus shorts y le acarició entre sus mejillas suavemente. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Soy heterosexual."

"¿Quieres que te toque?" Repitió Christopher, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Erick se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto.

Probablemente tomándolo como un sí, Christopher empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo.

Esto no está sucediendo, Erick se dijo a sí mismo. No podía estar pasando. Él no estaba acostado en una litera de la cárcel mientras que su compañero de celda manoseaba y extendía sus nalgas.

Para que estaba realmente sucediendo.

Erick mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando el dedo de Christopher rodeó su contraído ano. Luego hubo algo húmedo presionando contra su agujero. Erick se puso rígido. Una lengua. Christopher estaba lamiendo su agujero.

Sonrojándose, Erick susurró: "¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso es asqueroso" Y gay agregó para sí mismo.

Erick trató de empujar la cabeza de Christopher lejos de su culo, pero Christopher simplemente agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y, extendiendo sus mejillas, forzó su lengua dentro.

"¿Estás loc-? mmm...” las protestas de Erick se convirtieron en un largo gemido mientras Christopher follaba su agujero con su lengua, profundizando más y más, una y otra vez, hasta que no fue lo suficientemente profundo. Erick gimió y comenzó a empujarse hacia la lengua, queriendo más, necesitando más, su agujero palpitando hambrientamente alrededor de aquella lengua. Él gimió, empujando su culo más alto. Era sucio y obsceno, y tan malo en varios niveles, pero le encantó. Lejanamente, se preguntó qué diría Nadia si ella lo viera ahora, retorciéndose en la lengua de un tipo como una… como una puta. Se sonrojó ante la idea, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Así como no podía parar los gemidos necesitados.

"Por favor." Él quería correrse. Quería algo más profundo en él. La lengua se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente. "Más."

De repente, la lengua se había ido.

Erick jadeaba pesadamente, frotando su polla con fugas contra el colchón, su agujero palpitante y vacío. Finalmente, dos dedos lubricados empujaron en su agujero, y su culo inmediatamente apretó alrededor de ellos.

"Tú jodidamente naciste para esto", dijo Christopher con voz ronca, bombeando los dedos dentro y fuera de él. Erick gimió mientras que repetidamente rozaron suavemente contra su próstata - demasiado brevemente; él lo quería más fuerte.

"Más fuerte", dijo, empujando atrás contra los dedos de Christopher.

Christopher se rió entre dientes. "Te daré mi polla en un momento."

Los ojos de Erick se agrandaron. "Yo no soy gay."

Christopher sacó los dedos, y Erick se quejó, su agujero palpitando convulsivamente.

Tan vacío. Él nunca pensó que era posible sentirse tan vacío.

Se retorció, anhelando.

Christopher rodeó con sus dedos sobre su agujero. Erick intentó empalarse a sí mismo en ellos, pero Christopher retiró los dedos, riendo suavemente. Al momento siguiente, Christopher rodó encima de él y Erick sintió algo resbaladizo y grueso tocar su agujero.

"Esta es mi polla", dijo Christopher roncamente. "Si tú lo deseas, vas a pedir por ello. No voy a follarte si no quieres pedirlo."

"Tengo una novia", susurró Erick.

Pero ¿lo hacía? ¿Tenía una novia?

Christopher chupó su cuello, su aliento caliente contra su piel. "No me importa. Tú puedes tener una novia, pero ahora mismo quieres mi polla dentro tuyo."

La cabeza de la polla acarició su agujero, pero no empujó dentro. Erick reprimió un gemido. Él lo quería. Él quería una polla dentro suyo. Él lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando por ello. Quería que Christopher lo follara. Él quería abrir sus piernas como una puta y mendigar. Dios, en realidad era la perra de Christopher. ¿Qué le había hecho esta prisión?

" Te odio", dijo, con sentimiento.

"Seguro", dijo Christopher, colocando besos por todo su cuello y haciendo que su cuello cosquilleara. "Ahora pídelo."

Erick negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo tenía mente propia y ya estaba empujando contra la polla. Él abrió la boca cuando la cabeza violó su esfínter. No dolió tanto como él esperaba, por lo que empujó de nuevo, gimiendo cuando la polla de Christopher se deslizó todo el camino hasta el fondo.

"Se suponía que lo pedirías" Christopher dijo entre dientes.

Erick sonrió. "¿Ah si?"

"Descarada pequeña mierda," dijo Christopher entre dientes antes de comenzar a moverse. Él impuso un ritmo rápido, follando dentro y fuera de él sin restricciones.

Erick cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Él estaba gimiendo y jadeando mientras empujaba contra la polla de su compañero de celda, su propia polla goteando por todo el colchón.

"Eso es todo", dijo Christopher contra su oreja, lamiendo y besándola. "Eres mío ahora. Mío. Solo mío"

Erick gimió, empujándose de nuevo en la polla de Christopher, deseándolo más profundo.

Sus gruñidos y gemidos hicieron eco en la celda mientras se movían juntos, follando cada vez más rápido.

Erick sabía que cualquiera podría verlos, cualquiera podría oírlos, pero el pensamiento lo encendió aún más.

No le importaba, no ahora.

Empujando una mano debajo de él, Christopher envolvió la mano alrededor de su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era demasiado de una sola vez y el orgasmo golpeó a Erick duro. Él se vino con un largo gemido ronco. El orgasmo lo hizo sentir como si no tuviera huesos, y él simplemente se quedó quieto mientras Christopher golpeó en él un par de veces más antes de correrse dentro de él con un sonoro gemido.

Descansaron así por un largo tiempo, todavía respirando con dificultad. Christopher era demasiado pesado, pero Erick no quería que se moviera. Se sentía bien. Tan bien. Todavía podía sentir a Christopher dentro suyo, pero su esperado enloquecerse no llegó. Todavía no, al menos.

Por fin, Christopher salió y se puso de costado, tironeando a Erick contra su pecho. Probablemente parecía como que estaban haciendo cucharita, pero por supuesto que no lo estaban haciendo. Simplemente la litera era demasiado estrecha. Pero Erick tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien sentir a alguien tan cerca después de meses de sentirse solo.

Tal vez estaba hambriento de contacto.

Tal vez así era como el síndrome de Estocolmo se sentía.

Puede ser.

Por ahora, Erick se negaba a preocuparse.

Él enterró su rostro en el brazo de Christopher y respiró.

"¿Todavía heterosexual?" Christopher murmuró a su oído, tironeando de él más apretado contra sí.

"Síp", dijo Erick, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no lo empujó lejos.

Él absolutamente lo haría.

Luego…luego lo empujaría, ahora quería sentirlo.


	2. Hambriento

"Si te llaman mi perra, tú dices que eres mi perra." Siente un susurro caliente contra su oreja, mientras el firme y musculoso, cuerpo presionó contra él por detrás. "Tú eres mi propiedad, Ojos Verdes. Recuerda eso. Mí cosa."

Erick se despertó sobresaltado y se quedó mirando el techo confundido por un momento antes de recordar en donde estaba. Su dormitorio. Correcto. Él ya no estaba en la prisión. Se había acabado. Era libre.

Era libre de él.

Un ronquido tranquilo justo a su lado hizo a Erick voltear la cabeza.

Nadia dormía a su lado, su bonito rostro pacífico y su piel, como de porcelana, brillante a la luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana.

Se había acabado.

Se había acabado.

Erick lo repitió durante los siguientes minutos, pero fue inútil: él todavía estaba tenso y en alerta, en más de un sentido.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de coincidir con la respiración de su novia.

No funcionó.

Quizás Nadia tenía razón y él realmente necesitaba ver a un terapeuta después de todo.

"Fue una experiencia traumática para ti", ella le había dicho solamente el otro día. "Un psicólogo te ayudaría, amor. "

Una experiencia traumática.

Los labios de Erick retorcidos. Ella no sabía ni la mitad, aunque a veces se preguntaba si ella sospechaba algo. Nadia nunca había preguntado, pero no era estúpida. Teniendo en cuenta sus... problemas, probablemente ella sospechaba que algo le habían hecho a él en la cárcel. Ella probablemente pensó que había sido violado.

Una risa áspera escapó de la garganta de Erick. Si tan solo ella supiera. Incluso pensando en la expresión de Nadia si alguna vez se enteraba... Hizo su cara arder de pudor y vergüenza. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo homofóbico y había sido de la opinión de que no había nada malo en ser gay; simplemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Siempre supo que era heterosexual.

¿Qué pensaría su mamá si ella estuviera todavía viva?

Erick tragó duro. Había pasado casi un año desde que había muerto - él todavía estaba en prisión en ese entonces - y el dolor se había embotado, pero en momentos como este, de soledad, momentos solitarios, la extrañaba.

Suspirando, Erick giró sobre su estómago y hundió la cara en la almohada. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar sus respiraciones, trató de centrarse en cuantas respiraciones estaba tomando, dentro y fuera. No funcionó. La almohada era demasiado suave. El colchón era demasiado suave. La habitación estaba demasiado caliente.

Maldita sea.

Un año. Él había estado en la cárcel sólo por un año, pero todo - su libertad, Nadia, su relación - todavía se sentía surrealista. A veces, sentía como que su entorno desaparecería en cualquier momento y sería reemplazado por una pequeña, fría celda y un brazo pesado, posesivo, reposando sobre su estómago.

Erick maldijo entre dientes. No. No pensaría sobre eso. No pensaría en él. Se había acabado. Era normal de nuevo.

Lo era.

* * *

Nadia era muy bonita, con curvas en todos los sitios correctos, y esbelta en cualquier otra parte. Ella haría salivar a cualquier hombre con sangre roja.

Aun así, una vez más, Erick se encontró a sí mismo alejándose y mirando a su blanda polla consternado. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara. "Lo siento."

Detrás de él, Nadia dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

"No", dijo, rodando fuera de la cama. Su cara roja de vergüenza y dándole la espalda, se puso sus shorts. No podía mirarla.

"Realmente creo que tú necesitas ver un terapeuta," dijo ella con cuidado.

Odiaba ese tono. Ella lo trataba como si fuera una persona muy enferma. Tal vez lo era.

"Yo no necesito un terapeuta," Erick espetó.

"Sé razonable", dijo. "Han pasado cinco meses, pero es evidente que tu aún tienes problemas. Yo no estoy hablando solo sobre... esto. Tu continúas empujándome lejos. ¡Tengo que preguntarte si me puedo quedar a pasar la noche! Apenas duermes, y cuando lo haces, te he visto gemir en sueños, como si estuvieras en dolor. Tú no me hablas. ¡La mitad del tiempo estás tan distante que se siente como si no estuvieras aquí!"

Erick espetó: "Si yo apesto tanto, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" El silencio siguió a sus palabras.

"¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Suspirando, Erick se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. "Lo siento," dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo. "Yo no lo decía en serio. Lo siento. Sabes que te quiero."

Él apretó la cara contra su pelo que olía dulce y cerró los ojos. Ella era tan suave en sus brazos. Tan pequeña. Tan frágil.

Tan errada, una voz susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Erick se mordió el labio con fuerza y abrió los ojos. "Veré a un terapeuta."

* * *

"Háblame de él." La voz de la doctora Smith era muy agradable y amistosa.

Erick se preguntó si era parte de su entrenamiento. Probablemente.

"¿Quién?", Dijo, mirando a sus manos.

"Christopher. El hombre con el que compartiste una celda. ¿Cómo era su relación?"

Erick se encogió de un hombro, todavía mirando sus manos. "Suficientemente normal, supongo."

La Dra. Smith suspiró. "Erick, tienes que ser honesto conmigo. No hay ningún punto en que vengas a verme si no lo eres. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Cualquier cosa que me digas se queda en este cuarto".

Erick se la quedó mirando. Los ojos grises de la mujer se encontraron con los suyos. Ella parecía bastante sincera.

"¿Realmente no le dirás nada a mi novia?"

"No lo haré. En mi línea de trabajo, la confianza es extremadamente  
importante. Nunca traicionaría la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Ahora, por favor cuéntame sobre Christopher."

Erick volvió a mirarse las manos. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con él?"

Erick se humedeció los labios. "¿Cómo lo has adivinado?" Murmuró.

"No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado." La voz de la doctora Smith era comprensiva. "Hubiera estado más sorprendido si algo así no te hubiera sucedido, teniendo en cuenta tu apariencia física."

Erick dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "¿Gracias?"

"Realmente no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Los estudios demuestran que por lo menos el veinte por ciento de los reclusos son presionados para tener relaciones sexuales. La cifra es probablemente mucho más alta - la mayoría de los reclusos simplemente no lo admiten, temiendo que los arruinará si alguien se entera".

Erick continuó mirando sus manos.

La Dra. Smith volvió a suspirar. "Muy bien. Por favor describe a Christopher utilizando tres palabras."

"Idiota", dijo Erick. "Seguro de sí mismo. Grande." Él frunció el ceño. "Aunque no es en realidad tan grande. Yo no estoy seguro de por qué  
dije eso. Claro, él es alto y está en forma, pero no está construido ni se parece a un tanque".

Ella anotó algo en su cuaderno. "¿Dirías que lo odias?"

Erick se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que lo odiaba. Él - él me convirtió en - en su cosa. Y todo el mundo lo sabía." Apretó los dedos en puños.

Silencio. Erick no se atrevía a mirar a la terapeuta.

"Erick", dijo al fin. "Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de ofenderte. Independientemente de tu respuesta, no va a cambiar nada."

No le gustaba ya. "Bien. Pregúntame".

"¿Encontraste las relaciones sexuales con tu compañero de celda físicamente agradables?"

Erick aspiró una bocanada de aire. "Soy heterosexual."

"Eso no es lo que pregunté", dijo suavemente. "Si el compañero de uno es experimentado, el coito sexual puede ser agradable, independientemente de la sexualidad de uno."

"No... no era terrible, supongo."

"¿Alguna vez alcanzaste el orgasmo con él?"

Erick miró a un lado, y luego a la ventana, y luego a la estantería. "Sí", dijo, con incomodidad.

"¿Así que fue una pareja sexual considerada?"

"No realmente."

Hubo silencio mientras el procesaba sus palabras. "¿Quieres decir que fue rudo contigo, pero aun así tu experimentaste un orgasmo?"

"¿Importa?", Dijo Erick, con la cara en llamas.

La Dra. Smith lo estudió por un momento. "Muy bien, no vamos a hablar de ello en esta ocasión si no quieres. Vamos a hablar de tu novia."

"¿Nadia? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"¿La amas?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Erick rápidamente. "Hemos estado juntos por años."

La mirada de la Dra. Smith le desconcertó un poco. "¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con tu novia desde que fuiste liberado de la cárcel?"

Erick se removió. "Si, por supuesto."

"¿Es tan satisfactorio como antes?"

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Sólo una pregunta simple. Por favor, contéstala con sinceridad. No voy a juzgarte."

Erick vaciló. "Es lo suficientemente bueno", dijo incómodo. "Pero..."

La doctora esperó pacientemente.

"Pero se siente raro," Erick terminó, sin mirarla.

"¿Raro?"

"Me siento como... como que algo falta."

"¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?"

Su tono tranquilo y profesional le ayudó.

"Se siente mal ser el - el... Quiero decir - es solo que - ella espera que yo inicie el sexo, haga todo el trabajo y le de placer, pero..." Se calló, demasiado avergonzado para terminar.

"Pero te has acostumbrado a estar en el extremo receptor," La Dra. Smith terminó la oración por él.

Erick se encogió. Al menos ella no había dicho que se había acostumbrado a tener una polla dentro de él cuando acababa.

"Sí", dijo a regañadientes, mirando hacia abajo.

Su tono fue cuidadoso mientras dijo, "Creo que deberías hablar sobre el problema con tu novia. Quizás ella estaría dispuesta a asumir un rol más agresivo."

Erick estaba bastante seguro de que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. "¿No se supone que deberías curarme en lugar de darme consejos como ese?"

"Las preferencias sexuales no pueden curarse." Querer un papel más sumiso en el sexo no es malo. Tus preferencias sexuales simplemente parecen haber cambiado".

Erick agarró fuertemente su muslo con los dedos. "Muy bien. Voy a hablar con Nadia." Se puso de pie.

Ella le sonrió. "Te veo en una semana, Erick.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Erick se encontraba de nuevo en la misma silla, con la Dra. Smith sentada frente a él.

“¿Has hablado con tu novia?", Preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Estaba dispuesta a tu sugerencia?"

"Sí."

Silencio.

"Erick, necesito que me digas más que eso. Soy médico, no lo olvides. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte."

Erick respiró hondo. Ella tenía razón: era una doctora. Probablemente ha escuchado cosas más extrañas a diario. "Lo intentamos. Nadia estaba incluso emocionada nosotros nunca habíamos tratado algo así antes."

"¿Fue satisfactorio?"

Erick vaciló. "Un poquito mejor que antes." Pero sólo porque se las había arreglado para mantener su erección. Mayormente había sido simplemente incómodo y bochornoso como el infierno. Había cerrado los ojos y yacido pasivamente, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él, dejándola usar su cuerpo, pero todavía se sentía raro. Ella era demasiado liviana. Demasiado pequeña. Demasiado suave.

"Ya veo," dijo la Dra. Smith. "¿Lo hicieron Nadia y tú otra vez?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Se sentía raro. Fue... insatisfactorio." Lo fue. A pesar de haber acabado, había sido el orgasmo menos satisfactorio de su vida. Vacío. Después, Erick se sintió incómodo y sucio, y no podía mirar a los ojos a Nadia. Ella no dijo nada, pero había habido desconfianza y malestar en su rostro desde entonces.

"¿Has considerado visitarlo en la prisión?"

Erick se aferró al apoyabrazos. "¿Para qué?"

"Para conseguir un cierre, tal vez. ¿Cómo se separaron?"

A Erick le tembló el labio. "No bien. Él... Él me ignoró en el último par de días antes de mi liberación". Y eso le desequilibró. Lo dejó mal. Más de lo que Erick dejó que se viera. Se había dicho a sí mismo que se alegraba, pero era extraño no tener las manos de Christopher sobre todo él. Christopher no le había tocado por dos días, pero cuando Erick estaba a punto de salir, Christopher lo agarró y chocó sus bocas juntas, el beso castigador, enojado y cruel. Erick solo abrió los labios, se aferró y sostuvo. Christopher fue en realidad quien lo empujó lejos con un áspero, "¡Lárgate a la mierda, Ojos Verdes!".

El recuerdo lo puso más que un poco incómodo. Hizo que su estómago le doliera.

"¿Te sentiste feliz cuando se separaron?", Preguntó el doctor Smith.

Erick miró hacia abajo. "Por supuesto."

"Erick", el Dr. Smith lo reprendió.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?", Espetó, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Que yo quería quedarme y pasar mi vida entera siendo follado por mi compañero de celda?"

"Si es verdad, sí," dijo ella calmadamente, para nada inmutada.

Erick se rió, el sonido nítido y sin sentido del humor.

Se echó a reír y no podía parar de reír.

"No lo sé", dijo cuándo la risa murió en su garganta. "La prisión jodía mi cabeza en más de un sentido. No tienes idea de cómo era. Él…él fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo. La única cosa real. Pero lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo me hizo su “cosa”. Yo no lo quería. Yo era un chico normal. Yo era normal. Yo no era el tipo de chico que no podía conciliar el sueño sin ser usado por otro tipo." Erick sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron tan pronto como dijo eso.

Pero la Dra. Smith ni siquiera pestañeó. "Ya veo," dijo, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. "¿Él... él usaba a otros presos?"

Erick apretó los labios. "No."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Erick sonrió torcidamente. Porque él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dentro mío. Recordó inmediatamente "Tú no sabes cómo es la vida en prisión. Todo el mundo sabe todo. Yo era al único que él tocaba."

La Dra. Smith ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió. "Si alguna vez te encontraras con él de nuevo, ¿qué harías?"

Erick se la quedó mirando. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Supongo que solo lo ignoraría. Yo soy normal ahora. Estoy de vuelta en mi vida normal. Yo sólo voy a ignorar al idiota. No es que importe - dudo que jamás lo vuelva a ver."

Él no podría haber estado más equivocado.

* * *

Erick se dirigió a casa más tarde de lo habitual esa noche. Estaba oscureciendo ya, y apuró sus pasos. El distrito no era la parte más segura de la ciudad, incluso a plena luz del día, y después de un año en prisión, él todavía se sentía un poco incómodo en la oscuridad.

Erick eligió ir por el parque - era el camino más corto a casa - pero muy pronto, él lo lamentó. El parque estaba oscuro y silencioso, con varios postes de luz tenue iluminando al camino. No había nadie alrededor.

Excepto que él se sentía observado.

Hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Erick comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos tras él. No podía caminar más rápido sin echarse a correr, por lo que se mantuvo atento, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. Un año en prisión no debería convertirlo en un maricón, joder. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo.

"¿Corriendo hacia casa con tu pequeña novia?"

Erick se detuvo abruptamente. Su presión arterial se elevó, su pulso se disparó y su corazón empezó a palpitar. Se paró, inmóvil, mientras los pasos se acercaban a él.

Luego, se giró lentamente.

Él seguía tan alto y ancho de hombros como Erick lo recordaba. Su pelo con mechones rubios estaba un poco más largo. Su mirada tan intensa como siempre. Fue surrealista volver a verlo.

Christopher se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Erick no podía leer bien su expresión mientras los ojos de Christopher vagaban por todo su cuerpo.

Erick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo... cómo escapaste de la prisión? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"No me escapé", dijo Christopher, su expresión imposible de leer. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba buscándote?"

Erick se burló. "Sí, y nuestra reunión es sólo una coincidencia. Seguro."

Christopher levantó la mano y tomó la barbilla de Erick, apretándola con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Erick. Christopher levantó las cejas con una sonrisa burlona. "Tu fuiste sólo uno de varios juguetes que tuve durante los seis años que estuve en prisión. Tú no eres nada especial, Ojos Verdes."

Erick abrió la boca y la cerró antes de fruncir el ceño. "Bueno ¿Por qué crees que me importa? No estamos más en prisión. Se acabó. Soy heterosexual."

"Soy heterosexual, también", dijo Christopher.

"Bien."

"Bien."

Christopher invadió su espacio personal.

Erick se humedeció los labios, su corazón comenzando a palpitar. "¿Christopher?"

Los ojos de Christopher parecían infinitamente intensos mientras lo miraba fijamente a él. Erick sintió el calor propagarse a través de su cuerpo y una agitación extraña llenar su estómago.

Los segundos pasaban en silencio mientras el aire entre ellos se volvía pesado y espeso con la tensión.

¿Tenía Christopher que pararse tan cerca?

Aléjate, maldita sea, se dijo a sí mismo enojado. Él ya no era la cosa de Christopher. Él era normal.

Pero se sentía como si el último medio año no hubiera pasado nunca. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Él estaba temblando.

La mirada de Christopher estaba fija en el pulso que latía rápidamente en la base de la garganta de Erick.

De repente, hundió su cara hacia abajo y apretó la nariz contra el cuello de Erick. Dios. Erick tomó una profunda respiración que hizo poco por calmar el estremecimiento necesitado que sacudía su cuerpo.

Ellos no podían. Él no lo haría. Se había acabado. No debía dejar que suceda.

Pero Christopher estaba acariciando su cuello, su aliento caliente haciendo que su piel hormigueara, y Erick no podía alejarse, no tenía la fuerza. Sus brazos treparon en torno a Christopher y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura flojamente.

Por un momento, Christopher se quedó completamente inmóvil antes de jalar de él contra sí mismo en un arrebato, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Erick apenas podía respirar. Erick cerró los ojos y casi gimió ante el sentimiento del cuerpo caliente y firme de Christopher contra el suyo y el olor familiar en sus ventanas nasales. Christopher tenía su nariz detrás de la oreja de Erick, sus respiraciones cortas entrecortadas, y dios. Dios. Se sentía como si estuviera drogado de Christopher, su cuerpo hormigueando, su cabeza algo mareada, y Erick apretó sus brazos, incapaz de obtener suficiente. Sus costillas dolían y apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba.

"Bebé." Christopher empezó a arrastrar besos calientes subiendo por su cuello, a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, hacia su boca.

Sus labios hormigueando con necesidad, Erick volvió la cabeza y encajó sus labios juntos. Christopher contuvo la respiración y, acunando el rostro de Erick con ambas manos, lamió el labio inferior de Erick antes de empujar su lengua dentro y besarlo profundamente. Erick hizo un pequeño ruido - un gritito lo suficientemente necesitado para ser embarazoso si la vergüenza no pareciera tan lejana, en algún lugar al otro lado del zumbido de su sangre y la firmeza del cuerpo de Christopher contra el suyo. Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lo ansiaba. Ahora.

Como en un sueño, se sintió caer de rodillas allí mismo, en medio del vacío parque público, y acarició la erección de Christopher a través de sus pantalones vaqueros con avidez.

Miró hacia arriba. La mano de Christopher se enterraba en su cabello y empujaba la cara de Erick contra el bulto bajo sus jeans.

"Adelante", dijo, su voz ronca y ojos oscuros fijos en él.

Erick tragó, agarró la cintura de los pantalones de Christopher y liberó al botón de su ojal. Sus dedos temblaban.

Después de que Erick tanteó torpemente durante unos segundos la cremallera, Christopher gruñó y lo hizo por sí mismo, jalando sus cortos y sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Erick se quedó mirando a los fuertes y peludos muslos de Christopher y su gorda, larga polla; la gran cabeza roja apenas empezaba a asomarse del prepucio, y sintió hacérsele agua la boca. Se inclinó, acariciando en el pliegue de la ingle de Christopher y aspiró. El olor de Christopher era tan espeso aquí, tan bueno, y Erick gimió un poco, apretando y acariciando los muslos de Christopher con los dedos.

Él empujó los muslos de Christopher más separados, necesitado y hambriento mientras perseguía aquellos aromas en los testículos de Christopher, lamiéndolos. Cristo, echaba de menos esto.

"Erick - Joder."

La mente de Erick estaba tan brumosa con el deseo que la voz de  
Christopher le sonaba muy lejana, no parecía real. Necesitó de los dedos de Christopher en su pelo, arrastrando su cabeza hacia atrás, para traerlo de regreso. Erick parpadeó y se quejó con su garganta, necesitando...necesitando.

Christopher miró abajo hacia él. Erick le devolvió una mirada hambrienta antes de que Christopher jurara a través de un jadeo, se apoderara de su pene y lo empujara en la boca de Erick.

Dios. Erick amó la forma en que llenó su boca, amó la forma en que los dedos de Christopher acunaron su cráneo, firme y enérgicamente. Cerró los ojos y lamió a través de esa cabeza pulida, otra explosión de sabores y sensaciones familiares. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Él sorbió y chupó, saboreando el gusto del pre semen de Christopher como si su mundo se redujera a la polla en su boca. Christopher gruñó, sus dedos flexionándose en el cabello de Erick.

Erick chupó la polla más duro, tomándola más profundamente, follando su boca más y más atrás, su propia polla dura, dolorosa y punzante. No era suficiente. Quería más. Quería algo diferente.

Erick deslizó sus manos hacia atrás, bajo la firme curva del culo de Christopher, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo. Erick jaló y Christopher casi pierde el equilibrio, la polla empujando profundamente en la boca de Erick; no pudo respirar por un momento, pero el sonido que hizo Christopher, dolorido y totalmente desesperado y solo lo suficientemente alto, valió cada punzada en su mandíbula, valió el suave mareo por respirar sólo a través de su nariz, rápido y áspero.

Pero un momento después - demasiado pronto - Christopher se recuperó, su peso empujando hacia atrás, alejándolo - No.

Erick abrió la boca más ancha y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Christopher.

Fóllame. Fóllame.

Christopher inhaló bruscamente.

"No puedo controlarme", dijo Christopher entre dientes. "Ahora no. Si lo hago voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea."

Entonces hazme daño, pensó Erick.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Erick tiró de las caderas de Christopher otra vez, haciendo que Christopher empuje entre sus labios, obligándolo a que lo hiciera de nuevo, más fuerte, más duro, hasta que Christopher finalmente cedió y se dejó ir - hasta que sostuvo la cabeza de Erick en su sitio y folló su boca, muy duro y cruel. Erick gimió alrededor de la polla, disfrutando de la forma en que lo extendía, la forma en que se sentía, cercano a las náuseas y sin poder respirar, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo a través de su cuerpo y haciendo que su polla presionara dolorosamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él necesitaba esto. Ser usado como una cosa, como un agujero. Como su cosa.

Ahora las embestidas de Christopher eran mucho más erráticas, pero eso sólo lo hizo mucho mejor - el conocimiento de que él estaba vulnerable, completamente indefenso, y completamente a merced de Christopher mientras la polla de Christopher empujaba contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Christopher podía ahogarlo, él podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Él no lo haría, pero podía, y eso hizo temblar a Erick.

Erick podía sentir que Christopher estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el vacilante, frenético ritmo de Christopher. Él estaba listo para tomarlo cuando Christopher comenzó a follar su boca más duro, sus embestidas volviéndose descontroladas, la garganta de Erick extendiéndose para acomodar la pujante polla siendo empujada dentro y fuera de él. Christopher agarró el cabello de Erick más duro y embistió su polla en su garganta, empujando en el canal apretado; gimió, sonando casi dolorido, y encabritó sus caderas, viniéndose en la parte posterior de la boca de Erick. Erick tragó su corrida con avidez, hambriento, hambriento de ella. Dios.

Con un suave suspiro, Erick dejó que la ablandada polla se deslizase fuera lentamente.

Una mano acarició su mejilla, y Erick se frotó contra ella como un gato, su piel tersa e hipersensible.

"Buen chico", Christopher susurró con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Erick se abrieron de golpe cuando la realidad se estrelló en él. Él simplemente acababa de chupar a su ex compañero de celda en el medio de un parque público, como algún - alguna pequeña puta chupa pollas hambrienta. Si alguien lo había visto, si alguien sabía - si Nadia sabía.

Una culpa enfermiza le retorció el estómago, y Erick se puso de pie, sonrojado y todavía dolorosamente duro.

"Esto- esto nunca sucedió", graznó. "Esto fue un error. Déjame solo. Soy heterosexual."

Christopher se subió la cremallera y tiró de Erick hacia él. "Puedes decirte a ti mismo lo que quieras", dijo en voz baja, agarrando fuerte la barbilla de Erick. "Pero tú eres mío. Siempre serás mío. Es por eso que me chupaste la polla. Debido a que le pertenece a tu boca." Su otra mano manoseaba el culo de Erick, confiado y posesivo. Su voz cayendo, "Pertenece dentro de ti."

Erick no pudo detener un gemido cuando Christopher deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros para chocar entre sus nalgas.

"Vete a la mierda", dijo débilmente, pero su cuerpo estaba empujando contra el dedo y sus rodillas estaban débiles. Él quería. Lo quería a él.

No. Nadia.

Respirando con dificultad, Erick se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Déjame en paz. Tengo una novia. Yo…yo la amo."

Los labios de Christopher se torcieron. "Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo cuando te masturbes pensando en mí follándote."

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Erick se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y cerró los ojos, todavía temblando con necesidad, odio y culpa.

No sabía a quién odiaba más en ese momento: a Christopher o a sí mismo.

* * *

Erick se dijo que no lo haría. Él no iba a masturbarse y pensar en Christopher follándolo. Él no lo haría. No era la cosa de Christopher, ya no más. Él era normal. Un chico normal.

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras yacía en su cama, Erick se encontró con sus dedos deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar su entrada. La masajeó y empujó un dedo dentro, la sensación yendo directo a su polla. En breve, él estaba follándose con el dedo a sí mismo, pequeños gemidos, medio quebrados, dejando sus labios mientras imaginaba el cuerpo pesado de Christopher encima del suyo mientras lo follaba con fuerza, más duro, tan bueno.

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido sin siquiera tocar su polla, apretándose alrededor de sus dedos, y todavía necesitando tanto - a pesar de haberse corrido. Todavía hambriento.

"Te odio", susurró en la oscuridad.

Te necesito.

* * *

Alguien dijo una vez que la mayoría de la gente prefiere negar una dura verdad que hacerle frente.

Erick no estaba en negación. Por lo menos él no creía que estuviera en negación. Era lo bastante honesto consigo mismo para admitir que él no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de un año de tomar por culo y... no odiarlo. Desde luego, no podía ser completamente heterosexual después de lo ocurrido en el parque ayer.

El problema era, que Erick no se identificaba como gay tampoco. Los hombres no eran nada para él. Erick incluso había mirado a los chicos en el trabajo, pero no sentía ni una pizca de atracción por cualquiera de ellos, no importa cuán apuestos fueran.

Infiernos, incluso había comprado algo de porno gay.

Y el porno gay era asqueroso. Y aburrido. Al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que Erick llegó después mirarlo por una hora.

Fuera de su mente del aburrimiento, él se recostó contra la almohada y vio la película desinteresadamente. En la pantalla, dos hombres estaban follando. No lo encendió en lo más mínimo. No había nada excitante en ver una polla moverse adentro y afuera del peludo culo de alguien.

Definitivamente no gay, entonces. Aún heterosexual.

Pero en vez de hacerlo sentir aliviado, el pensamiento simplemente lo puso incómodo y confuso. Él no entendía.

Suspirando, Erick apagó el televisor.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó en Nadia. Sus afelpados suaves labios. Su piel sedosa. Sus pechos llenos. La forma en que se sentía debajo de él. Su húmeda, apretada abertura.

Su polla permanecía blanda.

Un sólido, pesado cuerpo presionándolo abajo, manos fuertes empujando sus muslos abiertos, labios firmes besándolo, dejándole moretones…

Erick abrió los ojos, se quedó viendo el bulto en sus pantalones cortos y maldijo entre dientes. Pero que carajos.

* * *

"Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?"

La voz de su novia era muy plana. Controlada. Su hermoso rostro era inescrutable mientras lo miraba desde la puerta.

De mala gana, Erick se hizo a un lado, dejando que Nadia entrara en su apartamento. "No sé lo que quieres decir" dijo, incómodo, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. Se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca pensó que él sería ese tipo de chico.

Nadia se rió. Era un sonido vacío y resonante. "No soy estúpida. Tú me has estado evitando la semana pasada. Desde que - desde que follamos."

Él hizo una mueca. Ya se había olvidado completamente de su intento fallido por arreglar su vida sexual. "No es eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué?", Le espetó.

Suspirando, Erick se dio la vuelta, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en el. Estirando su espalda, cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara.

"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!"

"No te estoy ignorando," Erick murmuró. "Sólo trato de ser un hombre y decirte la verdad."

Una pausa. "¿La verdad?"

"Sí. Yo no te he dicho algo." Erick mordió el interior de su mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre. "Tu probablemente has escuchado los rumores -sobre las cosas que suceden en la cárcel." Ella respiró hondo, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera perder los estribos, "Cuando yo estuve en prisión, tuve sexo con un hombre. Yo era su - su perra. Él me folló siempre que quiso. Me ordenó hacer cosas. Él me usó. Él básicamente era mí dueño. Y todo el mundo lo sabía."

Los minutos se alargaron, el silencio fuertemente pesado entre ellos de un modo que nunca les ocurrió antes.

Por fin, Nadia habló, pero su reacción fue diferente de lo que él había esperado.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo sospechaba que algo así sucedió. Tú deberías habérmelo dicho. No fue tu culpa. No hay nada de lo que estar avergonzado"

"Me gustó."

Su cara estaba caliente. Él no la miró. No pudo.

"¿Qué?", Susurró.

Preparándose, Erick finalmente la miró. "Me gustó", repitió, sosteniendo su mirada. Extraño, pero ahora que lo había admitido, era más fácil. "Me avergonzó, me hizo enojar, era humillante como el infierno, pero en el fondo, me gustó. Me gustó ser algo suyo".

Nadia abrió la boca y la cerró.

"Me gustaba ser follado", se oyó decir a sí mismo. Se sentía como si alguien más hubiera tomado el control de su boca. O quizás era él. Tal vez él quería impresionarla, darle asco, para hacerla arremeter contra él. Él se lo merecía.

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué me - ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Estás diciendo que ahora eres gay?"

Erick soltó una risita sin humor, se sentó, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. "No. No lo creo. Los chicos significan nada para mí. Incluso he visto porno gay. Tal vez sólo fue pornografía mala, pero no me excitó en absoluto. Así que todavía soy hétero. Pero…”

"¿Pero?"

Él apartó la mirada. Todavía había algunas cosas que eran difíciles de admitir a la novia de uno. Pero después de lo sucedido en el parque, el problema era imposible de ignorar. Los labios de Erick se torcieron. "Pero yo sé que voy a terminar debajo de él, si llega a estar en cualquier lugar cerca mío de nuevo."

Silencio.

El constante tic-tac del reloj en la pared, era el único sonido en la habitación.

"¿Estás… estabas enamorado?"

Erick parpadeó. La pregunta honestamente lo sobresaltó. ¿Amor? ¿Christopher?

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con un bufido. Entonces, por alguna razón, se acordó de algo que Christopher había dicho en el parque. Bebé. El estómago de Erick se le revolvió. "Por supuesto que no", repitió, con menos convicción.

"¿Todavía está en la cárcel?", Preguntó Nadia.

"No." Erick vaciló, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Su estómago se retorció en un nudo apretado que trepó hasta su garganta y se quedó allí. "Me encontré con él hace unos días."

"¿Y?"

Erick encontró sus ojos y se sonrojó.

Su respiración se enganchó. "Oh Dios mío."

"Lo siento", dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "Nunca quise que ocurriera. Es sólo que - cuando lo vi - cuando lo vi, no pude detenerlo. Yo Yo…”

"Cállate. Sólo cállate." Nadia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Esperé un año por ti"

"¡Yo no pedí que lo hicieras!"

"Esperé un año por ti," dijo de nuevo, su voz temblando un poco. "Pero Tú – Tú- Si esperas que te perdone, ¡piénsalo una jodida vez de nuevo!"

"No espero que me perdones", dijo Erick firmemente. "No tengo ningún derecho."

"Malditamente cierto, no tienes." Sus hombros se hundieron. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso es- Eso es todo. Se acabó. Terminamos." Ella encaró hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento," Erick dijo bajito cuando ella puso su mano en el picaporte.

"Deberías hacerlo", dijo y salió.

* * *

"Nadia me dejó."

Su terapeuta se quedó mirándolo con agudeza y midiéndolo. La Dra. Smith dijo: "¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Por qué?"

"Le conté sobre Christopher." Erick bajó la mirada a sus manos. "Sobre lo que pasó en la cárcel."

"Ya veo. Entiendo que ella no lo tomó bien."

Erick negó con la cabeza, sus labios torciéndose. "Ella lo tomó bastante bien, en realidad. Hasta que le dije que me encontré con él hace unos días y - y no pude resistirme."

Silencio.

"¿Te sientes culpable?", preguntó la Dra. Smith finalmente.

Erick miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que me siento culpable."

Él le sostuvo la mirada. “¿Te sientes culpable por dañarla? ¿O te sientes culpable por todavía desearlo a él, a pesar de sentir que no deberías?"

Erick se humedeció los labios con la lengua. "Yo... yo no lo sé. Probablemente por ambas cosas."

El ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo pensativamente. "¿Por qué crees que no deberías desearlo?"

"Porque - porque es un hombre." Erick negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso. Él me arruinó. Arruinó todo. Quiero decir, yo era normal antes. Yo sabía lo que quería de la vida. Tenía una novia que amaba, planeaba casarme con ella en algún momento, tener hijos cosas normales, ya sabes. Pero él me jodió y ahora quiero todas las cosas erróneas. Cosas que no debería querer."

La mirada que la Dra. Smith le dio sólo podía ser descrita como paciente. "Erick", dijo suavemente. "No existe la normalidad. No existe una definición de lo normal. Lo normal es subjetivo. Tú no puedes y no deberías obligarte a ti mismo a querer algo normal y a dejar de querer lo que realmente deseas. Es una forma segura de hacer tu vida miserable".

Erick negó con la cabeza. "Tú no entiendes. No es que yo sea homofóbico o algo así. No es lo que más me molesta."

"¿Entonces qué?"

Erick miró por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. Se quedó mirando la luna y dijo: "Cuando lo vi, fue como como si yo no pudiera pensar en absoluto. Fue aterrador. Fue enfermizo. Yo tan solo quería, lo necesitaba. Quería que él me usara y que..” Sólo quería arrastrarme bajo su piel y que él me consuma.

"Yo no quiero esto", él susurró, apretando los puños. "No lo hago."

* * *

No había ninguna razón lógica para que él fuera por el parque de nuevo. Sí, era el camino más corto a casa, pero él rara vez lo usaba. Había otros atajos. Más seguros.

Aun así, la noche después de su visita al terapeuta, Erick se encontró caminando a casa atravesando el parque. Él no esperaba encontrarse con Christopher de nuevo. No lo hacía. Simplemente... No había ninguna razón para que él no usara este atajo. Sí, él se había encontrado con Christopher aquí una vez, eso no quería decir que iba a encontrarse con él de nuevo. Tal vez realmente había sido un encuentro casual y Christopher no había estado acechándolo. Tal vez nunca vería a Christopher de nuevo.

El parque estaba vacío y extrañamente tranquilo. El sonido de sus pasos parecía anormalmente alto. Horripilante. Erick se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apresuró el paso, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Buscando a alguien?" Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano.

Erick se quedó mirando a Christopher. La luz de la farola era pobre y él apenas podía distinguir la expresión de Christopher. "No a ti."

La esquina de la boca de Christopher se curvó hacia arriba. "Casi me has engañado."

Su agarre en su hombro era doloroso. Erick aspiró una bocanada de aire a través de sus dientes apretados. "¿Estás tú acosándome?"

Riéndose, Christopher puso la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Erick y se inclinó. "Noticia de última hora," él murmuró, su cálido aliento casi rozando los labios de Erick. "El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Ojos Verdes."

"¿Ah, sí?", Erick dijo, agarrando un puñado del pelo de Christopher. "¿Así que es una coincidencia, entonces? ¿Tú solo acostumbras a pasear por aquí?"

"El sarcasmo no te queda bien", dijo Christopher, su mano pasando del hombro de Erick a su garganta y apretándola ligeramente. Erick se estremeció. Christopher sonrió. "Si quieres saberlo, yo de hecho trabajo cerca de aquí."

Erick parpadeó. La idea de Christopher haciendo algo tan normal como trabajar era extraña. Infiernos, el hecho de que Christopher ya no era un recluso  
era extraño. Erick aún no podía lidiar en su mente con ello. Y absolutamente no ayudaba el que Christopher estuviera tan cerca - era una distracción. Una distracción mayor de lo que debería haber sido.

Erick volvió la cabeza, de modo que el aliento de Christopher sólo cepillaba en su mejilla, y dijo secamente: "No explica por qué estás sobre mí. Lo que ocurrió hace unos días fue un error. Yo no soy - Yo no soy asi."

Christopher rozó con los dientes a lo largo de la mandíbula de Erick. Erick cerró los ojos fuertes. "Estoy seguro de que no lo eres" Christopher murmuró, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por su mejilla hasta la oreja.

Erick apretó el cabello de Christopher más fuerte en su puño. "Yo no lo soy."

"Tú no lo eres", dijo Christopher en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja y succionarlo en su boca. Un ruidito escapó de los labios de Erick. Él estaba temblando.

"No", logró decir, tratando de abrir los ojos, tratando de obligarse a empujar a Christopher lejos. Su cuerpo no le obedeció.

La mano de Christopher se deslizó por el brazo desnudo de Erick, provocándole piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Su nariz presionó contra un lado de la cara de Erick. Acarició allí. "Hueles agradable, Ojos Verdes."

Tú también. Casi lo dijo, porque el sutil aroma masculino de Christopher lo estaba volviendo loco. Él quería - él necesitaba -

Erick volvió la cabeza, buscando ciegamente los labios de Christopher. Él quería ser besado. Quería la lengua de Christopher en su boca. En él.

Pero Christopher se apartó y se enderezó.

Jadeando, Erick abrió los ojos y parpadeó, tratando distinguir esa cara sombreada bajo la tenue luz de la farola.

Christopher no le estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a un lado, con la mandíbula apretada. La tensión venía de él en oleadas casi visibles. Tensión y enojo.

Al darse cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba enredada en el pelo de Christopher, Erick la quitó.

Christopher se estremeció y le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos clavados en él y haciéndole sentir caliente por todas partes.

Se miraron el uno al otro, su respiración áspera y desigual.

Christopher tomó la barbilla de Erick con los dedos. Erick odiaba cómo el simple toque le hizo temblar de nuevo.

La mandíbula de Christopher apretada. Sí, parecía enojado. ¿Con Erick? ¿Con él mismo?

"Voy a follarte", dijo Christopher en un tono de conversación en contradicción con la expresión tensa de su cara. "Voy a follarte y sacar esto de mi sistema."

Erick tragó. Esta era una idea terrible. Pero, por otro lado, sacar esto fuera de su sistema sonaba como una muy buena idea.

Erick se alejó un paso, miró a Christopher, y luego se encaminó hacia su departamento. Oyó pasos detrás de él, sintió la mirada pesada de Christopher en su piel - la piel que de repente parecía tensa e hipersensible.

El camino a casa pareció tanto interminable como muy corto. Erick era dolorosamente consciente del hombre caminando detrás de él, de todos los sonidos que hacía, de cada respiración que tomaba. La piel de Erick estaba caliente, su boca estaba seca, y su polla dolorida. Él nunca había querido a nadie hasta el punto de ser incapaz de encadenar dos pensamientos juntos - además de sólo llegar a casa y meterse debajo de Christopher.

Finalmente, ellos estaban allí.

Los dedos de Erick temblaron cuando sacó la llave para abrir su puerta. Él podía sentir el cuerpo de Christopher detrás de él. Erick no se dio vuelta; él no confiaba en sí mismo. Abrió la puerta, entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación. Encendiendo la lámpara junto a su cama, Erick, finalmente se dio la vuelta.

"Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama", dijo Christopher con voz ronca, desabrochándose la camisa.

La boca de Erick se hizo agua mientras miraba. Quería presionar su cara en todo ese pecho y comenzar a besar su camino hacia abajo.

"Quítate la ropa", repitió Christopher, con los ojos oscuramente brillantes.

Correcto.

Erick descartó su camiseta y luego se desabrochó la bragueta, sentándose en la cama para tirar de sus zapatos uno a uno antes de patear sus pantalones y calzoncillos fuera y moverse de nuevo para extenderse en el centro del colchón.

La cama crujió mientras Erick movió su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas un poco. No podía negar que le gustaba la forma en que hizo que Christopher lo mirara fijamente, su respiración irregular.

Lo puso mareado. Vulnerable y poderoso, todo al mismo tiempo.

Christopher sacó un tubo de lubricante de su bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

Erick se lamió los labios resecos. "¿Quieres que yo -?"

"No. Yo lo haré." La voz de Christopher fue entrecortada mientras sus ojos recorrían completamente a Erick.

Christopher se desvistió rápidamente y pronto quedó desnudo y magnífico delante de él, su tonificado poderoso cuerpo, la definición de la masculinidad con su polla gruesa destacándose dura. Erick se lamió los labios de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la polla de Christopher. La suya propia comenzó a palpitar.  
Christopher se acercó y tomó el lubricante. "Date la vuelta. Coloca una almohada debajo de tus caderas." La voz de Christopher fue tensa, pero controlada.

Erick estaba jadeando mientras obedecía. Sabía que Christopher le estaba mirando, mirando a su culo. Ello le hizo sonrojarse - y lo excitó aún más. Christopher amaba su culo; Erick lo sabía.

Erick tomó una bocanada inestable mientras el resbaladizo dedo de Christopher tocaba entre sus nalgas, frotando el lubricante alrededor de su agujero antes de empujarlo dentro de repente.

Él gritó. "¿Estás loco?"

"Puedes tomarlo. Los dos lo sabemos. He esperado lo suficiente." Christopher se inclinó y besó los hoyuelos sobre su culo, su boca caliente a solo pulgadas de su dedo bombeando.

Erick sintió su agujero volverse resbaladizo, relajándose y apretando alrededor del dedo de Christopher. Él gimió un poquito cuando Christopher empujó otro dedo en él y encorvó sus caderas hacia atrás contra la mano de Christopher, jadeando. "Vamos - suficiente. Necesito."

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Dime lo que necesitas."

Erick tragó, apenas capaz de pensar, y le dijo, con la voz ronca y entrecortada, "Tu polla."

"¿Qué pasa con mi polla?"

"No seas un idiota."

"Dilo." Los dedos de Christopher empujaron contra su próstata, enviando placer desde la punta de los dedos de los pies de Erick directamente hasta su goteante polla. Erick abrió la boca y jadeó contra la manta, desesperado por más.

"La quiero en mí." Erick abrió los ojos, girando la cabeza para mirar en la oscuridad casi salvaje de los ojos de Christopher. "Fóllame.” susurró. "Quiero que me folles." Lo extrañé. Extrañé esto.

Christopher se quedó mirándolo como un hombre muerto de hambre en un festín. "Mírate, Ojos Verdes. He visto perras en celo con más dignidad."

Debería haberlo humillado. Ser llamado esa palabra de nuevo. Perra. Pero justo ahora, se sentía exactamente como una puta. Él quería ser follado. Necesitaba ser follado. Quería tener a Christopher dentro de él. Lo necesitaba.

Christopher sacó sus dedos y se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Erick, frotando el lubricante que quedaba en sus dedos en su polla.

Erick se mordió el labio mientras Christopher agarró su cadera con una mano y apretó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Erick con la otra. Él empujó dentro, su polla gruesa forzándolo a aceptarlo, a tomarlo, hasta que tocó fondo, los testículos contra las nalgas de Erick.

Christopher no era suave. Él no era suave en absoluto, pero no necesitaba serlo. Dolió, pero a Erick no le importó. Las manos de Christopher moviéndose a lo largo de la espalda de Erick para empujarlo hacia abajo con fuerza contra el colchón, y Erick gimió. Fue precisamente en lo que había soñado durante todas esas noches siendo impotente, clavado al colchón bajo el peso de Christopher mientras Christopher lo usaba para su placer.

Christopher se salió y luego embistió dentro de él con un gruñido animal. "Demo-nios"

Una de las manos de Christopher se movió para agarrar la nuca de Erick mientras Christopher empezaba a follarlo en serio. Dios. Su polla se sentía perfecta en él. Tan bueno.

Erick dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando Christopher movió sus caderas y bombeó dentro suyo más duro, golpeando ese lugar dentro de él que hizo a Erick estremecerse y gemir.

"Extrañabas esto", dijo Christopher, embistiendo profundamente en él; Erick dio un tartamudeado lloriqueo cuando los dedos de Christopher se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. "Extrañabas esto, Chico Heterosexual."

Erick no negó eso. Él no podía. Él ya estaba cerca. Sus bolas se apretaron y él podía sentir el calor del orgasmo construyéndose en su interior mientras Christopher se estrellaba contra él una y otra vez, manteniéndolo en el borde. El cuerpo de Erick resonaba por la alegría de ser inmovilizado debajo y estar vulnerable así, un orgasmo terroríficamente fuerte empezando a construirse más y más alto.

"Sí, eso es todo", Christopher gruñó en su oído. "Tú vas a correrte, sólo por ser follado, Ojos Verdes." Christopher estrelló su polla contra su próstata, una y otra vez. "Mi puta, jodidamente mía" Y luego, más suave, "Mío. Sigues siendo solo mío"

El cuerpo de Erick explotó; él sollozó y gritó, su cuerpo corcovando bajo Christopher mientras se corrió en la almohada, apretando con tanta fuerza en la polla de Christopher que Christopher gruñó de dolor. Christopher empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Erick, prolongando su placer mientras las caderas contra las suyas circulaban en un ritmo lento.

"Realmente eres una puta para esto", murmuró, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

Erick solo murmuró algo ininteligible, jadeando por aire, su cuerpo aun temblando por las réplicas.

Christopher salió de él sólo el tiempo suficiente para colocar el deshuesado cuerpo de Erick y colocarlo con la espalda sobre el colchón, antes de empujar en él hasta la empuñadura, una vez más.

"Jódete," Erick logró decir tardíamente, aun teniendo problemas para pensar con claridad. "No lo soy."

"Si tú lo dices." Los ojos de Christopher parecían salvajes. "Ahora cállate y separa tus piernas para mí. No he terminado aún."

Erick hizo como le dijo, observando el rostro de Christopher mientras Christopher se movió encima de él, dentro de él. Las mejillas de Christopher sonrojadas, trayendo calidez a su rostro cincelado, su cabello con mechones rubio colgando sobre la frente mientras Christopher apretaba la mandíbula. Los ojos de Christopher cerrados mientras sus embestidas tomaban velocidad y fuerza, pasando de golpes controlados a empujones salvajes. Su rostro tensándose con el placer, y duros gemidos escapando de su garganta.

Erick observaba, paralizado, y no podía apartar la mirada. Luego extendió la mano con los dedos inestables para tocar el rostro de Christopher.

Los ojos de Christopher se abrieron con el toque y miró hacia abajo a Erick con una intensidad aterradora antes de que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se corriera con un gemido gutural, enterrándose en el culo de Erick, llenándolo por completo.

Erick suspiró de placer cuando Christopher se derrumbó encima de él. Él era pesado, pero a Erick no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Él había extrañado esto. El peso de su cuerpo, el aroma, la presión, la sensación de seguridad. El resto del mundo parecía muy lejano.

Christopher no parecía tener ninguna prisa para alejarse, respirando entrecortadamente contra su garganta. Erick sintió los labios de Christopher moverse contra su clavícula, formando palabras sin sonido. Christopher besó la sensible piel allí antes de chupar duro.

"Habrá un chupetón," Erick murmuró.

"Bien." Christopher le dio otro chupetón. Y luego otro.

Él debía pararlo. Erick sabía que debía pararlo. Los chicos en el trabajo iban a darle miradas extrañas mañana - todo el mundo sabía que él y Nadia habían roto.

Aun así, él no detuvo a Christopher.

En cambio, Erick se encontró enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre sobre él y cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose ridículamente caliente por dentro. A salvo.

Erick se rió ante la idea. Dios, él realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Christopher murmuró, aun mordiendo su garganta.

"Me jodiste los sesos", dijo Erick, deslizando una mano hacia abajo por la ancha espalda de Christopher.

Christopher dejó de besar su cuello. Él se apoyó en un codo y lo miró hacia abajo. Había una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

"Entonces estamos a mano."

Erick tragó, su estómago tensándose. "Así que... Me follaste. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo sacaste fuera de tu sistema?"

Los labios de Christopher fruncidos. "Puede que tome unos cuantos intentos más", dijo después de un momento.

Erick se burló, pero en contra de su voluntad, se encontró sonriendo.

Christopher observó su cara durante tanto tiempo que Erick comenzó a sentirse incómodo. "¿Qué?"

“Deja a tu novia", dijo Christopher. "No voy a compartirte. Incluso con una mujer."

Erick abrió la boca para mandarlo a la mierda, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Christopher.

"Ella ya me dejó", dijo en cambio, sintiéndose nervioso sin motivo.

"Bien." Christopher se inclinó para besarlo.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Christopher finalmente sacó la lengua de su boca, Erick suspiró y admitió, "Tal vez no soy completamente heterosexual, después de todo."

Christopher se rió entre dientes. "¿Tal vez? Tú acabas de tener mi polla dentro de ti. No se puede poner más gay que eso, Chico Heterosexual." Erick le golpeó en la cabeza, pero se encontró sonriendo mientras les dio la vuelta y enterró su cara en el pecho de Christopher.

Tal vez él realmente no era heterosexual. Pero tal vez estaba bien.

Christopher envolvió un pesado brazo a su alrededor y tiró de él más apretado.

Erick cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.

Más que bien.

…

FIN


End file.
